Many types of human-computer interaction are by nature notional, as computer users access and manipulate virtual representations of objects rather than the physical objects themselves. However, research shows that for human-computer interaction systems, such as electronic learning systems, gaming systems, and interactive media systems, the level of engagement and depth of understanding of users may depend on the strength of connections among the representations of objects. Access and manipulation of virtual objects (or “virtual manipulatives”) via computer systems may be initially confusing and theoretical to users who cannot fully appreciate the connections between the virtual manipulatives and the physical world. Engagement and understanding are often greater for users when accessing and manipulating physical objects, and using such “physical manipulatives” may be critical in helping users establish the connections between notional concepts and physical objects.
For example, when engaged in designing or engineering tasks, playing sports or games, performing creative activities, or learning mathematical and scientific concepts, the use of physical manipulatives may provide a tactile experience that allows users to better understand the tasks, games, and concepts in the context of the physical world. Nonetheless, physical manipulatives have several disadvantages and limitations. For example, physical manipulatives often lack flexibility, control and constraint systems, and generally cannot provide feedback to users.